


[Podfic] Manual Therapy

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Felix Millstone's POV, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced Felix (The Outer Worlds), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, The Outer Worlds Quest: Sucker Bait, The Outer Worlds Quest: The Empty Man, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: Felix has a crisis of faith and comes to Max to discuss it. Max suggests a solution.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Manual Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manual Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355372) by [theluckypumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluckypumpkin/pseuds/theluckypumpkin). 



Title: Manual Therapy

Author: theluckypumpkin

Reader: gwenynnefydd

Rough Length: 17 mins

Format: M4A

[[M4A] Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1evvtqfm8F9cX-FDBplA3T00YsIJtNPrl/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
